


Void song

by RinJak3



Series: Void Song [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: More tags to be added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Self Harms, Undyne calls children ‘guppies’ and its precious, fight, gender neutral reader, how do tags work, i don’t know how to tag, reader is an adult, still don’t know how to tag XD, toriel is precious goat mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinJak3/pseuds/RinJak3
Summary: You are a fallen human taken in by the former queen, Toriel. Despite her aversion to letting you leave, you tell her you are strong enough to survive whatever horrors await you, and that you will return to visit her often. While walking through waterfall, you find a door that seems to be invisible to all but you. You weren’t expecting to find love behind that door!





	1. A mothers care

(Outside POV)

”ow... my head..” came a quiet voice, seemingly neither male, nor female. “Wh- where am i...?” As they sat up, rubbing their head and ruffling their (h/c) hair, they looked around. Standing warily, they took a few small steps forward, leaving the patch of golden flowers they had landed on behind. They spotted a path and followed it quietly, before eventually coming to a large purple stone archway, a doorway. 

(Your POV)

You stared at the daunting arch above you before inhaling quietly to yourself, and taking a few steps forward. Your soul shined faintly, filling you with DETERMINATION.  
as you walked, you took note of your surroundings. Clearly you were in a cave, with a small crack of light shining down from the roof. You walked towards it, half expecting someone to leap from the shadows to scare you, but nobody came. A droplet of water dripped from the roof, creating a loud echoing sound, and you started, running away from the sound. You kept running until you came to a house. Wait, a house? Underground? Now you were certain you were dreaming. You walked towards it, approaching the door with a strange lack of fear you hadn't shown before. Knocking on the door you called out, “hello...?” Hearing no response, you tried the doorknob. Maybe whoever was inside could help you? The door slid open soundlessly. It had to have been well kept. You stepped inside and glanced around, starting slightly as someone abruptly stood up and hurried toward you. Screaming, you backed away and found yourself backed against a wall. The woman, who appeared to be a goat, held up her hands in a non-threatening gesture. “Please, my child, do not yell, i will not harm you!” She seemed so truly concerned, and as you eventually quieted, she approached you slowly. “Are you alright? How long have you been here? Are you hurt? Do you need food? Oh dear, you are such a mess...” she eyed your limp (h/l) (h/c) hair and tutted distastefully. You stifled a slight chuckle at the very mom-like way she was acting. “I-I’m fine... a bit hungry though..” you said quietly. She nodded. “Of course... come, let us get you cleaned up, and then we may eat something, my child.” “(Y/n).” You stated quietly. “Pardon?” The woman asked. “My name is (y/n)” you repeated quietly. She nodded. “Of course. And I am Toriel Dreemurr, guardian of the Ruins.” “Where are we...?” You asked quietly, playing with the sleeve of your (f/c) button down shirt, running your thumb over the scars beneath the thin material. “This is the Ruins, part of the Underground.” Toriel said as she led you to a bathroom, running water in the tub. “You do not mind hot baths, do you?” She asked, testing the temperature of the water with a paw. You shook your head, and when the tub was filled, she turned off the water, then turned back to you. “Come, my dear, you cannot bathe in your clothes” she murmured, and you nodded once more. Unbuttoning your shirt, you slipped it off, noting how she took in the scars on your lower forearms. She said nothing but simply waited while you took off your black pants and running shoes, as well as your undergarments, then proceeded to slip in the tub, letting out a sigh at how nice the water felt. Toriel grabbed a soft looking sponge and poured some soap onto it, gently rubbing it along your back. The dirt on your body was washed away as she cleaned you, then ran her blunt tipped claws through your hair, untangling it. She stepped out for a moment before returning with what looked like a purple robe. She gestured for you to step out of the tub and she wrapped a towel around you, drying you swiftly, then handed you the robe. “I apologize, it may be a slight big on you, but it is the best i have that would fit you.” You offered her a grateful smile and pulled it on. Despite its appearance, it was quite warm. Once you were completely dressed, she led you out to the kitchen.

after eating, she led you to a room and gently kissed your forehead. “Sleep well my child,” she whispered, and you unconsciously responded with “goodnight mom”. You almost regretted the words, but the pure joy on her face made you think that maybe she didn’t mind.


	2. The part where Gaster almost fucks up the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp new chapter it’s not even been one day since I posted but yep

(Unknown POV) 

“How... curious. It has been too long since I have seen a human with a soul of Determination... perhaps it would be to my advantage to contact this individual...”

(Your POV)  
.~dreamscape~.

You were suspended in air in a colorless black void, wondering how you had gotten there. Weren’t you just in Toriel’s house? Were you dreaming? You certainly hoped so... was this-  
suddenly a voice interrupted your panicked thoughts, deep and smooth, almost melodic. “Greetings, my dear. I do hope you are not too frightened, i merely wished to speak with you.” You spun, looking for the source of the voice. As you were doing so, the black void seemed to condense, revealing a comfortable looking room, slightly iridescent black walls paired with silver and purple decor. The condensed void took on the shape of a man, and you watched with morbid fascination as a tall man, skeletal in appearance, appeared before you, clothed in a crisp white turtleneck, gray slacks, and a black cloak. “Hello my dear. I am W. D. Gaster, the previous royal scientist. May i inquire as to your name?” He offered a hand for you to shake. He seemed so polite... you walked forward, clasping his hand in your own, and responding “i, um... my name is (y/n)... it- its nice to meet you... how did i get here?” He chuckled softly, a gentle, warm sound, and led you to a table with plush armchairs around it. You took a seat as he said “You are dreaming, (y/n). I have come to you because i require your assistance. You are staying with Lady Toriel, are you not?” You nodded, admiring the way the light reflected off the walls, making the black appear slightly indigo. He continued on. “In order for you to assist me, you will need to convince her to allow you leave of the Underground. You are a strong young human, and i have no doubt that you will survive without difficulty.” He reached over to you and clasped your hand once more, and this time your vision was overshadowed with another’s. It seemed he was giving you directions to some place. The vision stopped in front of a gray door, then faded. “That is how you will find me. You need only open the door, and I will be granted my freedom once again. Now go, Lady Toriel is attempting to awaken you.”  
waking up, you glanced at your surroundings. With the lights on, you could see it had once belonged to a young child. Toriel smiled at you, then walked back to the door. “Come, my child. Breakfast is ready!” You followed, rubbing your eyes in a daze, and sat down to a slice of what smelled like butterscotch cinnamon pie. You took a tentative bite, seeing as you had never been a huge fan of cinnamon, but to your surprise, it was amazing! You finished quickly, neatly setting your dishes aside. After Toriel had finished her own pie, she led you to a small closet in the hallway. “Take your pick of the clothing in here, my child. I will wait for you in the living room.” You nodded and sifted though the clothes, before settling on a (f/c) hoodie with white fur trim, a (c/c) shirt with the same symbol as the one on Toriel’s dress embroidered on the front, and black sweatpants. You changed quickly, taming the flyaways in your hair before returning to Toriel. “Ah, that was fast! And my old clothing suits you nicely!” She commented, nodding approvingly at your outfit. You smiled and pulled a chair over to where she sat, waiting to breach what must be a sensitive topic. Leaving. Before you could say anything though, she pulled something from the shelf next to her. “Here, my child. This cell phone already has my contacts in it, so if i ever need to do something, you may reach me at any time.” You took it and put it in the pocket of the hoodie. “Thank you, to- mom!” She smiled at this, ruffling your hair. After exchanging a few more pleasantries, and she read you a few snail facts, seemed the woman liked snails, you cautiously asked, “mom? W-when will i be able to go outside the ruins? I’d like to see more of this place”. she sighed. “I cannot. You are older than the children I cared for, but I don't know how strong you are. Any of the monsters out there could easily kill you with your stats.” “please mom! I wont get into any fights, i'll talk like you taught me! I'm not a helpless child!” “no! I won't lose another child!” you sigh. “Not even if i have someone out there to protect me? Surely you know someone!” looks sad for a moment. “I suppose… I hope he’s out there today. Follow me, child.” she leads you to the staircase that you’d seen earlier, and down a long hallway to a door. She knocked softly, twice. “My friend? Are you out there?” you hear a muffled male voice respond an affirmation. “Can you do something for me?” “whatcha need, Tor?” she takes a shaky breath. “I have a human child who is insistent upon leaving the ruins. I do not wish to let them, however, I was hoping that if i were to let them leave, would you watch over them? I do not wish for them to come to harm.” “knock knock.” “please, this is seriou-” “knock knock.” a sigh. “Who’s there?” “coarse.” “coarse who.” “coarse i'll watch over them for ya. We made a promise, remember?” she grins. “Thank you, my friend.” she leads you back upstairs, and starts filling a bag. She finishes and hands it to you. “I won't forget you, mom. I’ll call every day.” you say, hugging her. She hugs you back, almost as if by holding you close, you’ll never leave. You finally pull away, wave, and make you way back to the door and push it open.


	3. The one where reader questions how skeletons work

(Your POV)  
.~Snowdin Forest~.

Oh man it was COLD. You were glad you’d followed your instinct and grabbed a hoodie, otherwise you’d be freezing. You wondered how it was even possible for it to snow underground, but shrugged it off. Bundling your coat closer around you, you trudged on through the snow. A stick lay in your path, and you carefully avoided it, not wanting to alert anyone to your presence. After taking a few steps away from it though, it cracked with a loud snap. Whipping around, you looked for the source of the stick’s breaking, but saw nothing... weird. You turned and kept walking, hesitating at the sound of footsteps, but ultimately not caring. When you finally left the forest, you saw a gate... with bars too wide to stop anyone. You giggled quietly to yourself, walking up to it.  
“ H U M A N . . .” Came the voice, startling you. “D o n t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d. . .” You did so, coming face to face with another skeleton. You hesitantly stuck your hand into it, and he squeezed, setting off... a whoopee cushion. The skeleton proceeded to laugh, a deep laugh that seemed to come from his stoma- wait.. skeletons dont have stomachs. How was he even able to laugh? You found this extremely amusing for some reason, and proceeded to laugh as well. This only made the skeleton laugh harder. “Heheh, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, its always funny. ‘Sup human. The name’s Sans. Sans the skeleton. I gotta tell ya, you looked pretty startled out of yer skin earlier, guess my presence is pretty bone rattling” oh no. Your only weakness, bad puns. You had a love hate relationship with them, but this one just sent you into fits of giggles. Eventually you stopped and responded “I’m (y/n).” 

after you’d introduced yourself, sans led you through what you’d come to discover was called Snowdin. Meeting his brother Papyrus was interesting, even if his puzzles were a bit simple for you to solve. Finally you reached the town, and were led to the skelebro’s house. Sans vanished for a bit, much to your confusion. Like, literally vanished. “SO! HUMAN-“ “(y/n)” you interjected, but he seemed not to notice. “I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO WATCH SOME TELEVISION WITH ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS?” you laughed and sat on the couch. “sure, papyrus!” “NYEH! THEN PREPARE YOURSELF, HUMAN, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ENSURE YOUR AMUSEME-“ “heya, I’m back.” came the mellow voice of Sans. he flopped down by you and passed you a bag, keeping the other for himself. you opened it, and immediately your mouth began to water at the smell of a burger and fries. sans pulled some fries and a bottle of ketchup from his bag, and, instead of putting it on his fries, like you thought, he just opened it and drank it straight from the bottle, earning a disgusted “nyEH” from beside you. You simply giggled and started eating.  
after a while of watching MTTLIVE on TV, you excused yourself, promising to come visit soon. When you’d managed to get out of the house, you took off running in the direction Gaster had shown you. Eventually you reached the new location, and started walking slowly, trying to find the door. Just when you thought you’d seen it, and was about to start running towards it, when a loud and authoritative voice rang out. “Halt, human! As captain of the Royal Guard, I, Undyne, have been tasked with capturing any humans who come here, and bringing them to king Asgore! Now, come quietly!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit its undyne come to take the hooman


	4. the one where Undyne decides “HEY LETS BEFRIEND TALL DARK WHO I DONT REMEMBER”

(Your POV)

Alright, who the hell was interrupting you? You ignored her and kept walking, feet away from the door when the person jumped down and effectively blocked your path. A tuft of fiery red hair stuck out from polished, but still slightly scratched armor, and the steely yellow glint of eyes was visible underneath her helmet. “Did I not just say ‘come quietly’ human? Try to get away again and you wont like the consequences.” She, for clearly it was a female, summoned a glowing electric blue spear and was starting to prod you forward with it when a large black tendril grabbed the spear and forced it down to the cavern floor. Taking the chance, you ran past the confused warrior, who made no move to stop you, and up to the door. You gripped the cool metal of the handle and hesitantly pushed. Nothing. You tried agin, with no success whatsoever. By this point the warrior, whom you vaguely recalled was named Undyne, was watching you with interest. “Hey, punk, what are you doing? Thats just solid wall” you hadn’t ceased pushing and then you facepalmed. Obviously if pushing wont work, try pulling, dumbass, you thought to yourself, tugging the handle toward you. It slid open- no, flew open, and whacked you in the face. Ouch. You quickly ran into the room, glancing around. It appeared to be a sort of sensory deprivation room, if what you’d read about in some stories was accurate. In the middle, sitting on what appeared to be nothing, was the man you’d met earlier, W. D. Gaster himself.  
“ah! You came faster than expected.” “That’s what she said” you muttered under your breath. “I apologize, I didn’t quite catch that, (y/n). Could you repeat it please?” You stifled a quiet laugh and shook your head. “Its nothing, nevermind.” He looked at you, confused, before shrugging and walking to the now open door. “Shall we? I have been waiting for so long to get out of this space.” You follow him and hold back a quiet snicker as Undyne gives you this look of pure confusion. A moment goes by and suddenly she seems to notice gaster, and points at him with this look of absolute ‘what the fuck’ and starts stuttering randomly. You finally break and start laughing, prompting the skeleton beside you to do the same. Gaster walks over to her and sticks out a hand, and you notice through your laughter that there are holes in his hands. She hesitantly shakes his hand, but she still looked confused. “I’m sorry. Who... who are you?” She asked. Gaster smiled. “I am not surprised you do not remember me, miss Undying. You were only a child when we met. I am doctor W. D. Gaster, former royal scientist.” “Former... what.” She gets a deadpan look on her face, thinking aloud, “But nobody, not even Asgore, knew who the old scientist was... I, uh... why don’t you come over for tea, we can discuss this later and then I can take this human in..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, depression sucks and I haven’t had much motivation to write lately.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys, I’m so sorry I haven’t updated this in a while, I’ve had so much going on. I’m working on the next chapter now, but it could take a while to get put up. I’ll try to get it up before June. However, starting June, updates will be much less frequent. I work solely on my school iPad during the year so not having it means less updates. There will likely be one or two over the summer, but don’t expect much.


	6. REMEMBERIIINGGGGG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sssorry for the short chapter! Writers block sucks. Not sure why I’m able to play out a perfect scenario in my head, but not be able to translate it to my story. Ive had this chapter planned out for a while, Undyne was supposed to be written better... anyways, enjoy!

(Your POV)  
Upon reaching her house, Undyne led the two of you in and had you sit down at the table while she prepared tea. “So. You’re telling me this man that just appeared is the former royal scientist?” “Indeed I am.” Gaster responded, as undyne set a cup of golden tea in front of the both of you. You smiled in thanks and began sipping the tea. “So human-“ “(y/n)” you interject. “Yyyeah, uh, (y/n)... hhhhow? Uh. How did you find this guy? I’m just...” “a dream.” You give no other explanation, and she seems to accept it for now. You finish your tea soon, trying to ignore the awkward silence that took place. Finally, Undyne starts talking. “So this guy is the royal scientist.. or was. I wonder... oH- WAIT I DO KNOW YOU! YOU TOOK CARE OF ME WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GUPPIE!” He nods faintly. “Glad to see you are getting your memories back, Undyne. I suppose everyone else should be remembering about now as well. I do hope Sans doesn’t take to harshly to my disappearance.” He hums faintly, musing to himself. Undyne takes this opportunity to approach you. “Listen here, punk.the moment you’re alone...” she slides a webbed claw across her throat, glaring at you with her good eye. You gulp heavily, and back away. “Y-yeah... oKAY NICE TALK BUT UH I KINDA WANT TO GET HOMEEEEEeeeeeee.... how do i get home?” Gaster chuckles, walking to the door. “I’m afraid it is not easy. Come with me (y/n).” You comply all to eagerly, glad at a chance to get out of the house. He takes a few steps out, before your stomach grumbles. Loudly. It seemed the tea hadn’t been enough. Gaster chuckles, resting a hand on your shoulder. “First, i believe some food is in order. Prepare yourself.” For wha-“ you’re cut off by the disorienting feeling of being pulled through a suffocating rubber tube, and when you come out the other end, you rest your hands on your knees, gasping for breath. “WhaT THE FUCK” is all you can manage as you are calmly pulled along to a warm bar. The door swings open, and almost immediately, sans appeared, welding a threatening bone.


	7. That one fight scene that every fic has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone noticing the same summary at the end? It’s been bugging me. Also, the bit about the boss hearts was inspired by another fic I’m reading.

(Sans POV)  
I had felt a subtle shift in the void magic that fueled my own. That could be written off as simply a load, or even a multiverse traveler, but that couldn’t be possible, the kid was with me, and normally multiverse travelers tended to appear close to either me or the kid. And there was nobody here. So that could only mean one thing. “Gaster...” i muttered. Grillby looked over to me, crackling in confusion. “‘S nothing Grillbz. Watch the kid, ill be back in a sec.” He nodded. I stood up and walked slowly to the door, tapping into my magic. I simply stood next to the door, waiting. It took a few minutes, but finally there came an audible “WHAT THE FUCK” that sounded a hell of a lot like (y/n). Shiiit she’s in danger, isn’t she. They door swung open, and immediately i formed a bone attack, holding in front of me threateningly, ignoring the alarmed stares of the patrons. Gaster and (Y/n) walked in, just before stopping dead in their tracks as i blocked their way. ”Gaster. Let go of (y/n)” i snarled, pointing the weapon in my hand at the taller skeletal monster. He stared me down for a moment. "...there's no need to be violent, Sans." He said in a calm tone. ”and why not?” By this point, the royal guard stood up, ready to intervene, should things get nasty. I ignored them. (Y/n) glanced between the two of us, their eyes glittering with fear. “Sans-“ “quiet, (y/n). Gaster, why are you back. Does this have anything to do with the dream (y/n) told me about? They said they were given instructions to some strange room in waterfall.” "Because I needed help. I asked them desperately to give me aid to escape from the void, and they were the only ones who would. You just sat and did nothing to help." Gaster spoke, looking over at the Royal Guard. "You don't need to be involved in this. This is only between us two." He tried to convince them that if they did intervene, it would make things worse. I walked forward a bit, the bone pointed threateningly at his soul. “I did try. You know normal monsters, even if they’re a boss monster, cannot see that door. Only boss hearts can access that door. Did you even know that (y/n) was the boss heart for perseverance? Or did you just find a human who could see the door. The kid told me you reached out to them as well.” "Who else was I supposed to turn to? The lazy skeleton who did nothing but take breaks every day? I didn't even see you try to work on that machine even once." Gaster growled softly. "And do you think I would just randomly reach out to someone? (Y/n) was different than the others. They were special." He stared me down, his own eyes slowly turning blue and red as he hid (y/n) behind him in case. My eyes narrowed at that. “Let them go. “ his foot thumped on the floor, a habit he had picked up from one of the rabbit children in the village. "And why should I? You told them to shut up before they had a chance to speak." Gaster's voice remained calm, his stance remaining the same. “I did not tell them to shut up. let go of them.” my eyes lost theirs usual color, my permanent grin seeming all the more menacing for it. My wrist flicked up and a blue barrier of blue bones shot up between them and surrounded (y/n). they cried out and stretched a hand toward Gaster, not caring about the pain in their arm. Gaster's gaze turned to (y/n) and gasped out quietly, attempting to try and get them out without pulling them through the blue bones. ”sans, stop it!” (Y/n) cried, their eyes glinting with danger. A quiet hum filled the air and the bar, warm as it was, began to cool down considerably. However, it seemed to only affect the monster in front of them, who stumbled back, the barrier falling. Gaster stared in surprise before gently grabbing (y/n) and holding them closely, trying to heal the pain they've received. For a moment, he remained silent before glancing up at Sans again. (Y/n) clutched onto his shirt and muttered “lets just go to the labs...” Gaster looked down at them and soon nodded a little. "...alright." He said quietly before glaring at me. "You knew that if they didn't trust me, they would go immediately to you, yet you only believe what you want." He said before picking up (y/n) gently, walking back out the door to the lab.


	8. Authors Note

SoooOOOOO (yes this is awkward) for the peeps reading my story, would you be interested in a Discord server? If you join and earn the VIP role, you could possibly either help write chapters, or I could add a character of yours in! (Yeah this is all a cleverly designed scheme to get help I’m not good at stories lol)  
For now, if you want to message me about the story on discord, shoot a DM to RinJak3#6152

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhey hoi comment if ya want this server


	9. Authors Note

sorry, not a chapter yet. im working on it though! i should have it up by the end of the weekend!


	10. idk how to title this but just pretend its long and edgy By Fall Out Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter for a bit, im taking a break from this story, im just not so into Undertale as i was. ill still try and upload if i get a burst of energy, but my focus is somewhere else now.

Gaster strode into the lab, carrying (Y/N) with them, and sighed, leaning against the wall. "i am so very sorry, dear (y/n)..." he said, leaning over to a desk and searching for some monster food, just as a small golden lizard came up the elevator. the lizard stumbled back upon seeing her former mentor... and a human. "o-oh my... d-doctor G-Gaster?" the tall dark scientist eyed her, before smiling. "ah, Doctor Alphys. perfect timing. you wouldnt have anything for (y/n) to eat? im afraid they're rather low on HP." she startled, before nodding hurriedly. "y-yes! i-it might take a w-while, but i c-can get them s-some noodles!" she runs upstairs, and gaster looked at the shivering human in his arms. "oh dear... i do hope this doesnt take too long... without a good defense, the cold will lower their HP farther... please, persevere through this, my dear..." he murmurs. 

about ten minutes pass and alphys returns, with three bowls of noodles. "h-here you are... uh... d-doctor Gaster, h-how did you..." "how did i get back?" a nod. "it was thanks to this human. i owe them my life, and my sanity. any longer in that place, and i may have gone mad. if i had reached out to the wrong human..." he passes one of the bowls to (y/n), who shifted just enough to accept the bowl and start eating. slowly, but surely, their HP began ticking up. 

"so." gaster said, his voice colder, but not noticeably. "what happened while i was gone? things have changed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this chapter is late, and so short. ive been plotting a new torture- i mean story, for ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! I’m just getting started so I’m taking it slow at first.


End file.
